villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Amir Blumenfeld
Amir Valerie Blumenfeld is one of the two titular protagonists of the online CollegeHumor series Jake and Amir, the other being Jake Hurwitz. Though he is one of the main characters, he can be considered the main antagonist of the show, commiting several crimes that range from petty to very serious. He's even stated himself that he enjoys hearing the disappointment in people's voices and has a borderline psychopathic obsession with his co-worker, Jake, who is normal and rarely ever criminal like. Amir is supposed to be a highly fictionalized version of his actor, Amir Shmuel Blumenfeld. Villainous Acts commited by Amir *Purposely and brutally abused a dog to the point where it nearly killed him, other people, and even ate other smaller dogs. *Attempted to steal a woman's phone and taunt her, an action in which he paid serverly for. *Kidnapped a police officer's baby but was instead praised since the officer thought he was trying to save it when Jake told him that Amir even texted him telling that he purposely napped a child. *Stabbed Jake in the stomach with a knife where he almost died. *Gouged out an already blinded elder man's eyes after he tried to give him "plastic surgery". *Stabbed one of his co-worker's hand with a pen when she tried to eat some chips. *Nearly strangled one of his co-worker's to death when he ate his chicken nuggets. *Lied to several women on getting a play role. *Lied to several people on getting them a new couch. *Brutally murdered several animals, even strangling a chameleon while coldy staring into its eyes, just to wear crudely made collection of clothes. *Ran over and murdered a girl scout. *Verbally abused a waitress to the point where she slapped him. *He also verbally abused and physically harrassed several co-workers, both male and female, an uncountable amount of times. *Purposely starved his pet snake and taunted it by dancing with dead mice tied around his neck, another act in which he paid dearly for. *He tied up one of his co-workers and locked him in a closet for hours after stealing his ketchup costume. *Called a fake bomb threat to Jake's little brother's school. *Got kicked off a train for impersonating a conducter. *While impersonating, he told everyone to take their clothes off since there was anthrax on the train. *Lied to a police officer saying he was a political activist. He then stole the officer's baton and smacked him with it, where Amir was tased afterwards. *Was arrested for not paying an extremely large amounts of reckless driving tickets. *Punched another cop. *Stole all the toys at a toy drive. *When he was eleven and was put into Child Services since his father gave him alcohol, Amir harrassed the people in the office to the point where the services put him right back, saying he "deserved/earned the abuse". *Kicked Jake in the jaw so hard that it severed his tongue. *Lied under oath several times and actually broke out laughing twice. *Has a 2 million dollar debt that he has yet to pay. *Invented an airline scam. *Poisoned Jake. *Killed a few of his co-workers when throwing hard objects in the office. *Attempted to squeeze the inards out of a live bunny out of its anus and use the intestines for jam. *Drank some of Jake's blood when he was donating it to a blood bank. *Stepped on a baby. Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Kidnapper Category:Jerks Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Titular Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Liars Category:Internet Villains Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Obsessed Category:Inmates Category:Murderer Category:Child Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Dimwits Category:Psychopath Category:Cowards Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Blackmailers Category:Mutilators Category:Child-Abusers Category:Sadomasichists Category:Gunmen Category:Knifemen Category:Addicts Category:Thief Category:Complete Monster Category:In love villains Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Perverts Category:Hypocrites Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Live Action Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Outcast Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Business Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Cheater Category:Slanderers Category:Weaklings Category:Tragic Villain Category:Thugs Category:Con Artists Category:Poisoner Category:Cannibals Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Burglars Category:Destroyers Category:Incriminators Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Amoral Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Insecure Villains Category:Malefactors Category:Vandals Category:Singing Villains